Chapter 373
Inheritance (継承, Keishō) is the 373rd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Musse aims his gun at Camilla, ordering her not to advance. Camilla disregards his command, leading Musse to believe that she has confidence in her Nen ability. He shoots her, believing that that will lead to the best outcome. The bullets pierce her body, supposedly killing her. As he goes to inspect her corpse and activate his Nen ability, a large cat suddenly appears behind him, scoops him up and crushes him. It then drips a liquid from its tail into Camilla's mouth, resurrecting her. Some of Camilla's guards, alerted by the gunfire, rush to her aid, and she announces that she will be pursuing the assassin belonging to Benjamin who attacked her. Her guards dissuade her, but she goes regardless, threatening to torture and kill their families if they disobey. She is confronted by Furykov and another guard outside of Benjamin's room. Benjamin gives his guards strict orders not to attack her, and to let her pass. Camilla uses the opportunity to shoot the two guards, though Furykov's Nen protects him from fatal damage. Camilla enters Benjamin's room, where he commends her for her courage and informs her that she will die. She states that she is only interested in finding her assailant. She tries to shoot Benjamin, but he defends himself with his aura, though he does not retaliate. Furykov then arrests Camilla, and Camilla threatens to torture and kill his family. Furykov replies that Benjamin is his only family. With that, she is placed in solitary confinement under the supervision of Balsamilco and Furykov. Furykov receives permission from Balsamilco to leave as Musse's Nen ability had already been activated, and it conveys information to Benjamin via Benjamin's Nen ability. Hanzo tries to enter Momoze's room, but he is blocked by the security personnel in front of it. As he has no other way to get into contact with Marayam, he goes to Kurapika, who surmises that their disappearance is tied to a Nen ability rather than a malfunctioning phone. Hanzo explains that only a lower prince and their personnel cannot contact a higher prince, and he asks Kurapika if there is a more surreptitious method of contact. Shimano receives a call from Marayam's personnel, but when Hanzo enters Marayam's room, he is missing. Marayam's guard Vergei requests to talk to Kurapika. Chapter Notes * Camilla is a Nen user with a counteractive-type ability, [[Camilla Hui Guo Rou#Nen|'Cat's Name']], which is able to revive her after death in exchange of the life of the attacker. ** Musse is killed by this ability after he shoots and kills Prince Camilla. *** Camilla orders her personal guards to incinerate all Musse's belongings before she sets off to Benjamin's quarters. *** Before his death, Musse completes [[Musse#Nen|'Secret Window']]'s condition by touching the Prince, which gained him telepathic knowledge to all Camilla's actions. * On her way to room 1001, Camilla shoots and kills one of Queen Unma's guards who was reassigned to protect Prince Benjamin. * Benjamin refuses to attack Camilla after she shoots him then orders his men to arrest her. * Benjamin's Nen ability, [[Benjamin Hui Guo Rou#Nen|'Benjamin Baton']], allows him to inherit his loyal soldiers' abilities under certain conditions. ** At this point, Benjamin has inherited Vincent's [[Vincent#Nen|'Air Blow']] and Musse's Secret Window. ** His right palm has a third star with no aura surrounding it, indicating a third ability. * The quarters of the dead princes are to be sealed, forbidding all access even for the King. * Vergei, Captain of Queen Sevanti's Guards, is able to contact room 1014 even when he's missing from his actual room. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation zh:第373話 Category:Volume 36 Category:Succession Contest arc